


Storm

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaaribull Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#21. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

While it was almost always raining on the Storm Coast, thunderstorms weren't too common, and downpours like the current one slightly more rare. Fortunately, Bull and Kaaras are right near a cave when the rain starts coming down in earnest, though Kaaras only takes shelter for a few moments before he steps back out again.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Bull asks in amused disbelief.

"It's a lightning mage thing," Kaaras quips, deadpan. "Besides, I'm already soaked anyway so it makes no difference."

"You get sick, you're on your own."


End file.
